


Azul Profundo

by Endora89



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Viñeta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endora89/pseuds/Endora89
Summary: Aldebaran llega tarde a una cita.
Relationships: Gemini Saga/Taurus Aldebaran
Kudos: 3





	Azul Profundo

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic escrito para el evento árbol de navidad 2019 de Saint Seiya Yaoi Foro y dedicado a Serenataurus6.

**Azul profundo**

  
  
  
  
  
Ese día había tenido un contratiempo y no había podido llegar a tiempo a _nuestra cita_. Camine con paso firme pero algo cohibido no sabía si estaría molesto conmigo a causa de mi significativo retardo.  
Lo vi sentado sobre la banca de madera a la sombra de un gran árbol, su lugar favorito, al acercarme le sonreí a Milo que paso a mi lado en dirección contraria. Me acerque por detrás y observe su larga y rubia cabellera caer sobre sus hombros cubiertos por tela blanca y que se desparramaban sobre el respaldo marrón de la banca, parecía tranquilo, su barbilla levantada me daba una clara visión de su respingada nariz, sus labios perfectamente perfilados, la curvatura de su cuello y claro, sus ojos azules custodiados por unas largas y tupidas pestañas claras. Cerró los ojos un instante y al abrirlos me sorprendió que estos habían dejado de ver el cielo y ahora se clavan en mí. Sonrió de lado formándose en su mejilla un largo hoyuelo y unas ligeras líneas de expresión en torno a su boca y nariz.  
  
  
“Hola Saga” rodee la banca por detrás y me senté a su diestra.  
  
  
“Tardaste mucho” su voz era un poco fría, casi dolida. Su mirada de nuevo en el cielo “Creí que no vendrías”  
  
  
“Lo siento, tuve que arreglar unos asuntos por la mañana y al venir aquí el tráfico era casi enloquecedor. Todos a vuelta de rueda”  
  
  
“Está bien. Me alegra que vinieras. Comenzaba a creer que pasar tiempo conmigo te resultaba aburrido” apretó ligeramente sus ojos y unas líneas aparecieron en sus costados.  
  
  
“Sabes que eso no pasará” voltee a ver el cielo también “¿Qué opinas de esa?”  
  
  
“Tiene la forma de un corazón”  
  
  
“Si… ¿aburrida?”  
  
  
“Algo… ¿a ti te gusta?”  
  
  
“Si, me parece bonita”  
  
  
“¿Te gustan los corazones?”  
  
  
“Así es”  
  
  
“Oh que tierno” una ligera risita escapo de sus labios y sentí mis mejillas arder “Te pintaré uno”  
  
  
“Gracias” sentí su mirada sobre mí y me giré para encararlo, sus profundos ojos azules me miraban fijamente, los sentía tan profundos que me daban la sensación de caer dentro de un cielo azul, de un líquido y profundo cielo, si eso fuese posible, claro. Me sentía engullido por ellos, casi asfixiantemente. Pero me gustaban tanto que me habría dejado ahogar en ellos “¿Qué piensas?” siempre la misma pregunta, era para mí intrigante que era lo que se ocultaba detrás de ese profundo azul de sus pupilas.  
  
  
“En ti Aldebaran” parpadeo, al ver de nuevo sus ojos el negro de la pupila se había dilatado para después volver a su tamaño normal y casi ser devorado por su iris azul “Siempre en ti” me sonrió, pero sus ojos seguían siendo un enigma para mí. Le sonreí en respuesta.  
  
  
El viento resoplo a nuestro alrededor trayéndome de nuevo a la realidad fuera del profundo cielo, líquido y espeso como el mercurio en el que me encontraba segundos atrás. Observé mi reloj de pulsera “¿Te ha gustado el libro que te traje?” él asintió “¿Quieres que te lea un nuevo capítulo?”  
  
  
“Claro”  
  
  
Me levante y él extendió sus brazos hacia mí, le cargue con un poco de dificultad y lo senté ahora en la silla de ruedas que descansará a lado de la banca, cubrí sus piernas con una manta ligera.  
Quite el seguro de las ruedas y comenzamos a avanzar por el pasto baje con cuidado el pequeño relieve que había en esa zona hasta llegar al sementó del serpenteante camino. Mis pasos y el sonido de las ruedas al pisar piedritas de grava y hojas secas que el viento dejaba caer y que a nuestro paso resonaban, acompañaban nuestro andar hacia la puerta de cristal de doble hoja.  
  
  
Afrodita sentado en una silla con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra rasgo con una pluma de tinta azul un papel en una tablilla y me sonrió ligeramente, le correspondí y seguí mi camino, pronto estaríamos rodeados por las blancas y pulcras paredes del psiquiátrico.  
  
  
  
  
 **Fin**


End file.
